fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Season 1
The first season of the family sitcom Full House originally aired on ABC from September 22, 1987 to May 6, 1988. Premise In the first season, shortly after Danny's wife (Pam) dies, her brother Jesse moves in to help Danny with the girls, along with Joey, Danny's best friend since childhood. Michelle is only a year old, Stephanie is five years old and is in kindergarten, and D.J. is ten years old and is in the fifth grade. Main Cast *John Stamos as Jesse Cochran *Bob Saget as Danny Tanner *Dave Coulier as Joey Gladstone *Candace Cameron as D.J. Tanner *Jodie Sweetin as Stephanie Tanner *Mary-Kate Olsen and Ashley Olsen as Michelle Tanner Recurring *Andrea Barber as Kimmy Gibbler Time changes For this season only, the show experiments with Tuesday airings, alternating with Tuesdays and Fridays, and even airing the show on both days of the week within the same week. Opening-credits sequence :See also: Opening credits gallery It starts with a close-up with Michelle in her car seat, then fades to Michelle napping in her car seat with a zoom-out with the family riding on the Golden Gate Bridge in Danny's car "Bullet", followed by a fade to another zoom-out. Then the title logo appears on a wide shot of the bridge, after which it fades. We then cut to the family playing soccer in the park (in reality, this was done at in Los Angeles), with Michelle cheering the family on. Then we are introduced to the cast, with the adults (Stamos, Saget, and Coulier) filmed at the park, with Jesse watching the family while lounging near what appears to be a white wall, Danny playing football, and Joey watching the rest of the family. The girls (Cameron and Sweetin) are filmed on set, with D.J. talking on the phone while lying on her bed and Stephanie practicing her ballet near her bed. Next, we see the welcome sign to Fisherman's Wharf where Danny and the girls head to, along with front and back shots of them fishing. Then, the cast is shown running towards the camera before we see more images that would be seen throughout the series: The girls in the back of Danny's car as they take a ride through Chinatown, Jesse riding his motorcycle, Stephanie practicing her ballet while a stunned Jesse tries to amp his guitar, the guys walking in the park trying to attract ladies there, Stephanie riding in the banana seat of Danny's bike, and Michelle carried from the floor to her high chair as the family prepares for dinner. It ends with fades to zoom-outs to the Tanner house, their entire neighborhood, and then a wide shot of the city (with Jeff Franklin's creator credit cutting in and out). Closing-credits sequence The following scenes are seen in the closing credits: a panoramic sweep of the Golden Gate Bridge, the girls fishing with Danny at Fisherman's Wharf, the family riding down the Golden Gate Bridge in Danny's car "Bullet" with Michelle wearing sunglasses (from "The Big Three-O"), Danny playing with Michelle in the kitchen, the guys hanging out, a zoom-in of the Tanner house (as opposed to the zoom-out from the opening) and the family gathering for dinner as Danny carries Michelle from the kitchen floor to her high chair. This is the only season to be produced by Lorimar-Telepictures (which uses the logo featuring two comets smashing into each other to make the logo). In addition, the Olsen twins are credited here as "Mary-Kate and Ashley Fuller Olsen" (the only time Ashley's full name is used). Syndicated-repeats opening In addition to using a different version of the opening theme song, this is the only season where the Olsen twins are credited in the opening (while still continuing to be credited in the closing), using the image of Michelle from the soccer scene that follows the title shot of the Golden Gate Bridge. Syndicated-repeats closing Despite this being the only season to be produced by Lorimar-Telepictures, Dave Coulier refers to it as "Lorimar Television" (though uses the L-T logo, complete with comets). DVD closing Following the Lorimar-Telepictures logo is the 2001 Warner Bros. Domestic Television Distribution logo (complete with fanfare, taken from the movie logo). Episodes The first season consists of 22 episodes. Category:Seasons Category:Season 1